Holidays
by Sara17
Summary: Sirius Black and Severus Snape are forced (by Dumbledore's order) to spend one week together in the Muggleworld, without magic but therefore with Remus Lupin. No slash.


After seeing the PoA movie today, I thought maybe I should post a little fanfic again. I've wrote it some weeks ago, it's a Sirius/Severus/Remus fic. No slash. This first chapter is told out of Remus' way of view (does this sentence make sence, I dunno...), maybe I'll change this, maybe I won't. I think I've said this 99493... times, but anyway, I'm German, so don't be too strict with my grammar and that kind of stuff. Well, this is junk, dunno if I continue it, this depends on whether you like it or not and on how lazy you are ( that means on how many reviews you write or you don't write). Last of all, this chapter is a little short, but making it longer wouldn't have made sense in this chapter. Thank youuuu and have fun!!

Chapter 1: A complicated mission

When I had first received Professor Dumbledore's order to meet him this evening in his office at Hogwarts, I , being apparently a bit to nosy at times , couldn't have thought of any bad things waiting for me there...yet.

Now I was sitting here, together with Sirius, and, a surprising combination, Severus.

"Nooo way!", my best friend shouted, "Never! Nope! Not with that git!

"Mind to pay a bit more respect to the Headmaster, Black?"

I don't have to add who snapped this comment straight in Sirius' face.

"Yeah, always been the slimy one, yeah Snivellus?", Sirius countered.

"Seriously, Headmaster, you can't do that.", Snivellus, sorry, Severus added quickly.

Dumbledore just smiled warmly at them.

He had given us a quite complicated mission, we had to survive in the Muggleworld for one week, without magic but instead with each other.

Fact was: Sirius and Snape did hate each other.

Or to make it a bit clearer: They always tried to murder each other when being stuck together for more then five minutes. For driving me mad they needed 2 – when alone. Together they would need only one...being optimistic.

And there began the problem for me:

I had to accompany them.

...

God, I've always been a nice guy - why me?

As God didn't seem to be a help today, I decided to help me myself.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore, I'm sure you have the best things in mind. It would be for the Order, I would be for Harry, but even though, do you think it would be good for him when his godfather died for...er...other reasons then Voldemort?"

Snape glanced at me.

"Call him the "Dark Lord".", he snapped.

"Aww...hell, shut up Snivellus.", Sirius barked.

Damn...but, hey: I did something. Well done, Lupin. Somehow I knew I could also have said something like "Today I had fried chicken for lunch, yesterday it was pizza and two days ago I ate spaghetti" to Professor Dumbledore – It would have had the same effect: He turned into my direction and started to giggle.

"Just a little more confidence, Remus, you were a good Prefect and an even better teacher (Snape coughed, Sirius hit him). Do you really think some little differences in the past could make them act like that now?"

I looked down to the floor were you could see them, or at least a great something of which you could expect to be them, hitting and knocking each other, rolling over the floor. I sighed. Perhaps I had to add that these were two fully grown men in their late thirties.

"Now there, boys, violence is not the answer...", Dumbledore at least tried to get the situation under control. This would be a nice week, oh yeah...

"I hope they won't smash one of your lunascopes.", I added sarcastically.

Actually I wanted to say: "There you are.", but I was talking to the Hogwarts' Headmaster. Hogwarts – The best School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and an even better place if you wanted to meet people who should have been put into St. Mungo long ago.

"Remus, you've got my full trust, I count on you, I'm having a very, very important meeting with very, very important people now, sorry.

Oh, and don't let them smash my lunascopes, Harry is smashing them at the end of next term anyway."

He was vanishing into thin air, leaving me alone with a little "plop". Somehow I didn't check the last sentence, but who cared...

"Oh my, Sirius, stop biting in his right ear, that's not nice and the ear is not clean."

Sirius grinned sourly.

"Tell him to stop poking in my left eye first!!"

"Severus, would you be so kind to stop poking in Sirius' left eye first?"

Somehow I've always liked children.

"Before I started poking in his left eye, he started biting in my right ear!"

"Sirius, is it true that you started biting in his right ear, before he started to start poking in your left eye?"

"No, No, the other way around! Before I started to start biting in his right ear, he started to start poking in my left eye and only then I started to start biting in his right ear, because I wanted to keep him from poking into my left eye."

"Not true!", Severus snapped quickly, "First you started to start biting into my ear, then I started to start poking in your left eye, because I didn't want you to bite into my ear! Who wouldn't have started to start poking into his left eye, when he started to start biting into your right ear?! So you know why I started to start starting poking into his left eye?"

I doubt I've ever known there existed so many ways of using the verb start in so many different variations in one sentence, but anyway, I had really been a little bit pessimistic...

They had really needed one minute and 7 seconds to make me run berserk.

"IF THE TWO OF YOU DON'T QUIT POKING, BITING AND, MOST IMPORTANT, SAYING THE WORD "START" JUST ONCE AGAIN, I'LL HAVE TO FORGET MY PRIORITIES FOR A MOMENT TO KILL YOU IN A VERY PAINFUL, BRUTAL AND NASTY WAY, GOT ME?!!"

They got up from the floor silently, going to the door in a really careful way, then Sirius started to whisper. No, sorry. Erase that. He whispered.

"D' you think we should work together, just for this trip? Moony is in his dangerous mood. He has always had his mad days. When I remember what the Gryffindor Common room looked like once... I mean, you don't wanna die, huh?"

Snape answered with bowing his head.

Damn, that thing in the Common room happened 'cause you made me drink at least one and a half bottles of rum at my sixteenth birthday saying I had to become a men, Sirius, you nasty hellhound...

I kept quiet about this.

"What did you say?", I suddenly whispered into their ears, standing just behind them now.

I was surprised I could lower my voice in such a dangerous way. Today I was surprised about me anyway. Well, whatever. They sta...they were running towards the huge door.

"RUN, GIT!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY THAT, YOU IDIOT!"


End file.
